Peach Creak Vs Fanboy and Chum Chum
by Matfix
Summary: The Eds and kids unite to face their most powerful foes yet Fanboy and Chum Chum. Warning if you a fan of Fanboy and Chum Chum DON'T READ THIS STORY YOU'VE BEEN WARNED
1. Chapter 1

Peach Creak vs. Fanboy and Chum Chum

By Matfix

Since many people said that Fanboy and Chum Chum was the worst cartoon to ever exist I've decided to make a crossover involving the Eds and kids trying to defeat Fanboy and Chum Chum before they completly take over the planet with their stupidly and annoyance. If your a fan of Fanboy and Chum Chum don't read this story you've been warn. Also there's referces from the other story like this, only crossovered with code lyoko but it's not really a sequel. The author of that story inspired me to write this but unlike her version this one is gonna have a longer battle since the last one was way short it seemed too easy to get rid of them so in this story it won't be that simple.

Disclimer: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or Fanboy and Chum Chum

Chapter 1 The arrival of the Annoying Idiots.

It was a normal day in the cub-da-sac and the Eds were doing another one of Eddy's latest scams involving a poker parlor using real poker chips and playing cards.

"This is it boys, this scam can't possible go wrong this time, because all of this stuff is real and not fake." said Eddy

"Really Eddy out of all the scams you've thought of this is taking it to a whole other level really a poker palor." said Double Dee

"It's not so bad there's free chips that we can eat, wonder what poker chips taste like?" asked Ed dumbly

"You don't eat poker chips stupid you gamble with them now to wait for customers." said Eddy

"Who would seriously pay 25c to play poker, are you aware of the consequences of gambling Eddy?" asked Double Dee

"Don't worry we're only betting poker chips nothing else besides how could this possibly backfire." said Eddy

The kids showed up.

"What are you dorks scheming us with this time?" asked Kevin angrily

"Looks like a poker parlor." said Nazz

"That's right kids for only 25c you can all enjoy a game of poker, no tricks or fakes this time everything here is real." said Eddy

"Poker huh sure why not I'm game." said Kevin

"This alt to be good but what the catch?" asked Nazz

"No catch just a fun game of poker no tricks what so ever this time." said Eddy

"Hmm poker Rolf is interested yes." said Rolf

"This sounds like fun I'm game." said Jonny

So everyone paid got their decks and poker chips and started playing, and it would seemed that everything was going well until, some vortex appeared out of nowhere, right about when Kevin was going to win the game.

"Huh what the heck." said Kevin

"Oh great now what?" asked Double Dee

"Ed what you do this time?" asked Eddy

"It wasn't me Eddy, it looks like a vortex, that has come to unlesh evil monsters from another dimension." said Ed

"For once I think the dork might be right." said Kevin

Something did come out of that vortex, it was two boys one was tall and skinny wearing a purple superhero costume with his underwear in front, and the other was short and stubby wearing an orange superhero costume also with his underwear in front. Then Kevin, Ed, and Eddy realized who they were and it was worst than any alien, or monster it was none other than Fanboy and Chum Chum.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT THEM ANYONE BUT THEM!" screamed Kevin in horror

"Who are these mysterious boys who came out of that vortex?" asked Rolf

"Only the most annoying dorks since the Eds. Fanboy and Chum Chum." said Kevin

"And how would you know who they are?" asked Nazz

"It's been on nickelodeon they're the ones who completely destroyed nick, their show is the worst cartoon in the history of cartoons." said Eddy

"But Urich and Xana from Code Lyoko defeated them they fell into the digital sea." said Ed

"Guess they survived the fall after the end of that fanfic. Now they're back, and this time they want to take over our dimension." said Eddy

"They seemed to be no threat to us." said Double Dee

"Wrong Double Dweeb they will annoy us with their idiocy and stupidly until our heads literally exploded, these dorks make you dorks look cool they've completely annoyed everyone from their own world so much that some of them committed suicide." said Kevin

"Oh so that what you think hmm, well that's about right we are here to rule this world, since our world was destroyed as if they could get rid of us." said Fanboy

"That last fanfic about getting rid of us seemed too easy." said Chum Chum

"And short but this time we won't be so easy to get rid of." said Fanboy

"Wanna bet I'll pound you dorks." said Kevin

"And this time you two will stay dead, boys let's take these losers down." said Eddy

"Rolf will join you as they shall not take over this world." said Rolf

"Yeah the last thing we need is another group of dorks to bug us." said Kevin

"Me too I'll fight them." said Nazz

"Count me in too, if the stories are true once they get their way we'll never be rid of them." said Jonny

"Guess I've got no choice then I'll fight as well." said Double Dee

"And how are you all gonna fight us?" asked Fanboy

"With our fists what else, you dorks don't look tough." said Kevin

"Oh really come here and try to pound us you will find that we will not be easily beaten." said Fanboy

"You asked for it." said Kevin

So Kevin charge right at Fanboy and Chum Chum only to find that they are more than what Kevin expect them to be.

End of Chapter

Before anyone reviews I'll admit that the scam isn't really that good and there's not much to the scam. I simply started the crossover for two reasons one I'm currently having writers block on my other fanfics and two I really hate Fanboy and Chum Chum and when I read a fanfic about them getting destroyed I was inspired to make an Ed Edd n Eddy F&C crossover about the Eds and the kids destroying Fanboy and Chum Chum but this time it won't be that simple to get rid of them unlike the other fanfic which was good but I was expected a big battle against them but it was still a great story check it out in the Fanboy and Chum Chum Code Lyoko crossover section it's a good read. Anyway I hope I did at good job on this chapter considering that I've finally decided to add quotation marks and putting in more commas thanks to BVSharks advice

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 More Than Meets The Eye

Kevin was ready to pound Fanboy until a mysterious pink glow surrounded Fanboy and a blue glow surrounding Chum Chum. Kevin was then knocked back and straight into his garage.

"Holy cow did you see that?" asked Jonny in shock of what happened

"Without even touching him." said Eddy

"How can something like that be possible, and what's with those strange glows, surrounding those two?" questioned Double Dee

"Impressed well you should be, it's our new technique known as Frosty Freezy Freeze ken a technique that make us stronger than your average joe." said Fanboy

"Frosty Freezy Freeze Ken isn't that simlier to the kaio ken?" asked Double Dee

"Yes but ten times stronger and unlike kaio ken there's no side effects of using it, which means our power knows no bounds. We told you all we ain't going down as easily as last time so who's next?" asked Fanboy

"Hey Shovel Chin gonna be ok?" asked Eddy

"Yeah I'll be fine, but man these dorks are tougher than they look." said Kevin

"Great the one time I wished my brother was here and he's not, if my big bro were here right now he'd send you two back to your own world in a body cast." said Eddy

"Hah fat chance our world's long been destroyed so now we'll make this world our home only needing a few changes that is." said Fanboy

"What changes?" asked Eddy

"Involving us being kings of this world." said Fanboy

"WHAT!" shouted everyone but Fanboy and Chum Chum

"Not on my watch, looks like it's for us to become Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood." said Jonny

Jonny then headed for the Melon Cave, and got on his superhero costume, so he could fight Fanboy and Chum Chum.

(2 minutes later)

"Alright Fanboy and Chum Chum, prepare to face a real superhero, for I'am Captain Melonhead and my sidekick Splinter the Wooderwood you two are going down." said Captain Melonhead

"Well if is isn't Melonhead for once I'm glad he's here." said Eddy

"Careful Captain Melonhead these two are tougher than they look." said Ed

"I know but as a real superhero I shall beat these evil stupid villains so stand back citizens." said Captain Melonhead

"Oh here we go let's hope melonhead can beat these losers because otherwise we'll be ruled under them." said Eddy

"Let's dance Fanboy and Chum Chum." said Captain Melonhead

"Bring it on." said Fanboy

So Fanboy and Captain Melonhead began punching each other, it wasn't long until Fanboy used Frosty Freezy Freeze Ken times three and sent Captain Melonhead flying straight into his house.

"Ouch man, Splinter I get the feeling that, it might take awhile to beat them." said Captain Melonhead

"Ok sock hat any bright ideas on how we supposed to beat these clowns?" asked Eddy

"Unfortunately this is beyond my capability." said Double Dee

"And here I thought, that they were just weakling dorks with no powers, guess I was dead wrong." said Kevin

"Dudes we got to beat them somehow." said Nazz

"If only we had superpowers, like the heroes from my comic books." said Ed

"It's time like this I wish a super powered monster would come here so they can beat these losers to a pulp." said Kevin

"I'm afraid there won't be one in this fanfic we'll have to beat them on our own." said Double Dee

"Let Rolf take a shot at these superhero wannabes, as Rolf will give them a taste of, Rolf's fists of rage." said Rolf

"Go ahead and try." said Fanboy

"Ok Rolf I have an idea you take the pudgy one and I'll take the tall skinny one." said Kevin

"Sounds like a good plan as teamwork is crucial for beating these invaders from another world." said Rolf

"Bring it." said Chum Chum

"Not like it'll make a difference, with our new powers we're invincible." said Fanboy

"Careful you two." said Nazz

"Knock their teeth out." said Jimmy

"When you two get here?" asked Eddy

"We've been here, since those two idiots arrived here." said Sarah

"Let them have it." said Captain Melonhead

"Ready to pound these losers, into submission Rolf?" asked Kevin

"As ready as Rolf ever be, now enough talk, lets beat these two." said Rolf

So the battle between Kevin, Rolf and Fanboy and Chum Chum began.

"This should be good." said Eddy

End of Chapter

How are you all liking this crossover so far I know that this isn't really as good as most Ed Edd n Eddy crossovers but please note that this fanfic is just something I thought of because I wanted to see an epic battle between the Eds and Fanboy and Chum Chum now this story is mainly for the FB&CC haters out there like myself and I enjoy watching those two idiots get destroyed. Also this story is not going be like Ultimate Final Battle this fanfic is only gonna be at least 5 chapters long and also if there are any mistakes in this story please tell me them so I can fix them and I will explain how Fanboy and Chum Chum got their powers in the next chapter.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Kids of the Cub-da-sac Vs. Fanboy and Chum Chum

The battle between Kevin and Rolf and Fanboy and Chum Chum began, Kevin and Rolf charge at them ready to pound them.

"Frosty Freezy Freeze Ken times three!" shouted Fanboy and Chum Chum

"Uh oh that's a problem." said Kevin

"Ok someone mind explaining, how these idiots got this kind of power, and more importantly how did they survive?" asked Eddy

"Allow me to explain, you see after we got pushed into the sea we thought we were done for. but then a strange vortex appeared, and we were sent into other dimension that was real dark. A voice called to us, and asked us if we wanted real superpowers, it was an offer we couldn't refuse then we learned this technique. Afterwards another portal opened up, and that's how we ended up here, and that's when we decided to take over your world." said Fanboy

"And with our new powers, we can make it happen." said Chum Chum

"Well that answers that question now the other question is how do we stop them?" asked Eddy

"Hmm good question." said Double Dee

"I say we just pound them." said Kevin

"Not so fast Kevin this battle requires more than brawn we have think before we charge into them." said Rolf

"Since when did you decide to use your head Rolf?" asked Kevin

"Just now I guess but Rolf has a point since these two seem to have super powers we'll have to be smart to beat them." said Nazz

"No problem, in my pants pockets, I have something that might disable their technique for a short time." said Captain Melonhead

"And what can that be Melonhead?" asked Sarah

Captain Melonhead pulls out a green acorn.

"My power disabling acorn, with this it should stop their Frosty Freeny Freeze Ken, for about 4 minutes." said Captain Melonhead

"Better hope that acorn works, cause we can't beat the crap out of these two, until we get rid of that technique of theirs." said Sarah

"Here it goes, eat this Fanboy and Chum Chum!" shouted Captain Melonhead as he throws the acorn at them

Chum Chum eats the acorn it explodes in his stomach but doesn't do any except make him burp.

"Burp excuse me that was tasty." said Chum Chum

"Holy colledles, it didn't had any effect." said Captain Melonhead

"He ate it." said Kevin

"Well you did say eat it so Chum Chum did." said Fanboy

"And it was crunchy." said Chum Chum

"Rats he could of at least chocked on it." said Kevin

"That's impossible Chum Chum can't chock on anything, because he has no neck." said Fanboy

"It's true." said Chum Chum

"This is gonna be a tough fight." said Nazz

"Makes me wish we somehow get superpowers, like from my brother's stupid comics." said Sarah

"That could be really helpful right now, well we'll just have to attack them head on with everything we got then." said Kevin

"But what about thinking first, we need a strategy they've got us overpowered, head on attacks won't work on them." said Nazz

"No time we just need to use whatever we got to pound them." said Kevin

"Somebody find me a club so I can knock these two idiots into next week." said Sarah

"Dorks get us some weapons so we can pound these losers." said Kevin

The Eds got baseball bats, clubs, shovels and pitch forks and gave them to the kids.

"Here you all go, free weapons now take those two idiots down." said Eddy

"Don't worry we will. CHARGE EVERYONE! yelled Kevin

So the kids charged right at Fanboy and Chum Chum and began attacking them.

"Oh please. Frosty Freezy Freeze Ken X3! yelled Fanboy and Chum Chum

The kids swung their weapons at them which didn't do much as Fanboy and Chum Chum began to beat the kids up along, with using their other powers that they had.

"Eat golf club morons!" shouted Sarah

"Frosty Freezy Freeze Punch! yelled Fanboy as his fist turned to ice and punched Sarah

"Hey Fandork, eat shovel! yelled Kevin as he swung his shovel at Fanboy

The shovel breaks after the impact Fanboy was unharmed then he used his Frosty Freezy Freeze Punch on Kevin and sent him flying straight into his house.

"Uuuuugh man that's gonna leave a mark." said Kevin in pain

"Son of a gun, these two whollagens are tougher than Nana's Thanksgiving turkey." said Rolf

"Even know that makes no sense he's right." said Nazz

"Here's another move Super Sticky Bubble Gum Attack." said Chum Chum

"What did he say?" asked Nazz

Chum Chum created a ball of gum from his hand and throws it at Nazz causing it to explode into a sticky mess.

"Yuck it's stuck to my hair." said Nazz whose stucked to a pile of bubble gum

"Hang on Nazz I'll get you out." said Kevin

Kevin rushes towards Nazz to try to get her out, while Rolf and Captain Melonhead continued to fight Fanboy, along with Sarah and Jimmy fighting Chum Chum.

"Hate to see what other crazy powers, these morons have." said Sarah

"Oh there's more alright such as this move Frosty Freezy Freeze Beam Cannon!" shouted Fanboy

Fanboy begins to create a energy ball from his hands and charges up the attack.

"Uh oh not good." said Captain Melohead

"Frosty Freezy Freeze Beam Cannon! shouted Fanboy as he fires a powerful icy beam out of his hands

"HOLY COW, DODGE IT! yelled Captain Melohead

Rolf and Captain Melonhead were barely able to dodge it as the beam hits Jonny's house and freezes it.

"Son of a gun that beam can freeze things." said Rolf

"If we had been hit by that beam we would've been human popsicles." said Captain Melonhead

"Man they aren't pulling any punches are they." said Sarah

"What do we do Sarah? Fanboy and Chum Chum seem unbeatable." asked Jimmy

"This battle's just getting started Fluffy so don't worry we'll kick their butts somehow." said Kevin

"Um hello less chatting more helping." said Nazz who was still trying to free herself form the gum

"Oh sorry babe." said Kevin

"Alright eat my melonmerangs." said Captain Melonhead who threw two watermelon shape boomerangs at Fanboy

"Don't think so not if my Forsty Freezy Freeze Vision have anything to say about it." said Fanboy who fired an ice beam from his eyes

The melonmerangs turned to ice and shattered.

"Aw come on seriously." said Captain Melonhead

"You've got to be kidding me they're like super human or something." said Sarah

"But wait there's more Chum Chum." said Fanboy

"Right Super Stinky Breathe!" shouted Chum Chum

"Oh no." said Sarah

Chum Chum let out a cloud of bad breathe at Sarah and Jimmy.

"Uugh it stinks." said Sarah plugging up her nose

"Mercy me." said Jimmy who then fainted because of Chum Chum's attack

"Dangit Nazz in stuck in gum, Kevin's trying to get her out of it, and Sarah and Jimmy are in a cloud of bad breathe." said Captain Melonhead

"That leaves you and I, these two have proven to be quite a challenge, but Rolf shall not give up" said Rolf

"Let's take em down Rolf charge." said Captain Melonhead

Rolf and Captain Melonhead Ran straight at Fanboy and Chum Chum but wouldn't get far.

"Not happening. Frosty Freezy Freeze Vision!" shouted Fanboy

Rolf and Captain Melonhead had their feet frozen.

"Son of a gun curse you Fanboy and Chum Chum." said Rolf

"This isn't good Fanboy and Chum Chum has the advantage." said Captain Melonhead

"Great now what?" said Kevin

"Hahahahahahahahaha. You've all been beaten by our superior new powers." said Fanboy

"That was fun but now it's time for us to start our conquest of this world." said Chum Chum

"And we'll start with this neighborhood." said Fanboy

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled everyone but Fanboy and Chum Chum

Fanboy and Chum Chum began laughing their heads off.

"What do we do now?" asked Nazz

"Don't know Nazz, but I wish we had superpowers right now, so we can beat the crap out of those losers." said Kevin

"This can't be happening." said Captain Melonhead

"We're about to be ruled by those idiots it's a nightmare. "said Sarah

"Somebody do something." said Jimmy

"Should we ask the Ed boys to come here and help?" asked Rolf

"Those dorks wouldn't be much help if we can't beat them, then it's pretty obvious that the dorks won't do any better." said Kevin

"What now we can't just let them take over the cub-da-sac." said Captain Melonhead

"Only thing we can do is pray for a miracle." said Nazz

"I doubt god will be able to help us, since he hasn't helped us before, so what's the use we're done for." said Kevin

"Have faith Kevin, cause that's all we can do up to this point." said Nazz

As Fanboy and Chum Chum were preparing one final attack something strange happens to the kids of the cub-da-sac.

End of Chapter

Ok I'll admit that the attacks that Fanboy and Chum Chum used didn't make any sense but those are the attacks I thought of for them. Next Chapter the kids not counting the Eds gain special powers from an unlikely source.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Angel Marks Appear the Kids of the Cub-da-sac Gain Superpowers

As Fanboy and Chum Chum began to charge up one final attack something strange happens to the kids. Mysterious marks appeared on the kids on Kevin's right arm a flame, on Nazz's forehead a cross, on Rolf's hand an hourglass mark, on Jimmy's forehead a sword mark, on Sarah's left arm a black star, and on Jonny's chest a tree mark. Then they started to feel power like no other.

"Holy cow, where did these marks come from?" asked Sarah who saw the mark on her hand

"Don't know but I suddenly feel power coming from my body." said Nazz

"Rolf has seen these marks, this could only mean thing." said Rolf

"Wait you've seen these marks, what the heck are they?" asked Sarah

"These are the marks of the Celestial Guardians of Heaven." said Rolf

"Wait these are angel marks?" asked Nazz

"Indeed long ago they were 9 female angels who were the protectors of this world, each of these marks represents one of the 9, the mark Rolf has is the mark of time which enables Rolf to control time." said Rolf

"So what's my mark mean?' asked Nazz

"You have the mark of light which enables you to wield the most powerful of holy magic." said Rolf

"And mine." said Kevin

"You have the mark of holy fire which enables you to wield powerful fire magic." said Rolf

"Awesome we might have a chance to beat them." said Kevin

"What about me and Jimmy?" asked Sarah

"You have the mark of Shadow which enables you to wield powerful shadow magic while boy Jimmy has the mark of sword which enables him to wield sword magic." said Rolf

"And me what powers do I have?" asked Captain Melonhead

"You have the mark of nature which enables you to control the forces of nature." said Rolf

"Cool." said Captain Melonhead

Meanwhile in an unknown area that takes place in heaven.

Six angels with marks similar to the kids sensed the powers that awakened in the kids of the cub-da-sac. One of them with the hourglass mark had short light brown hair with brown eyes, wore black boots had a big scepter with an hourglass on top, and was wearing a dark green outfit, another one with the mark of light had long pink hair with purple eyes, wore silver sandals, wore a cross necklace and had on a yellow robe and wields a bow and arrow. The third angel had the mark of fire, she had short red hair, had green eyes, wore red sneakers, wore a white sleeveless shirt with red flowers on it, had a red skirt and wields a flame sword, the fourth angel who had the mark of shadow, had long silver hair, with dark blue eyes, wore a black dress, had silver boots, and wields a black sword with a purple handle. The fifth angel who had the mark of nature had short green hair, emerald green eyes, wore green sandals, and a priestess robe and she wields a long sword with a rose shaped handle, and the last angel who had the sword mark had short blond hair, blue eyes, wore a blue and white tank top with a silver cape, had a brown skirt and wore yellow boots and wielded twin swords.

"It seems that the chosen ones marks have appeared." said the short light brown haired angel

"It's time for us to go done to earth." said the long pink haired angel

"This is going to be really entertaining." said the blond angel

"Never thought it would be some kids from a small town." said the silver haired angel

"It's looks like those kids are in some serious trouble, which would explain why the holy marks have appeared on them. "said the red head angel

"Hey are you three coming?" asked the green haired angel who was talking to another angel

The angel she was talking to had long sapphire hair, silver eyes wore a dark blue tank top, wore a purple skirt and had light blue sandals she wielded a double bladed javelin. She had a rainbow colored star mark on her chest.

"Our marks haven't glowed yet so we cannot come with you." said the sapphire haired angel softly

"Aw man well hope those marks of yours glow soon, cause those kids are in the fight of their lives. We'll see you three on earth, if you three even get the chance to go that is." said the blond angel

So the six angels descended upon earth while the other three angels waited.

Meanwhile back in the cub-da-sac

"So now that we have powers, we can kick these two dorks butts now." said Kevin

"So how do we use these new powers of ours anyways?" asked Nazz

"Rolf since you know more about this, explain to us what kind of attacks we can use besides wielding certain powers." said Sarah

"Very well, Nazz girl the attacks you can use are holy lance, light shield, holy cross, grand holy cross, judgment, holy judgment, and holy beam cannon." said Rolf

"And me what kind of attacks can I use?" asked Captain Melonhead

"Your attacks Jonny Woodboy are wind blade, tornado, hurricane, wood spear storm, and nature blast." said Rolf

"And me." said Kevin

"Your attacks are fire storm, flame snake, phoenix barrage, flame slash, flame cannon, and meteor storm." said Rolf

"And me." said Jimmy

"Your attacks are sword storm, holy sword rain, mega slash, sword barrage, and grand slash beam." said Rolf

"What about me?" asked Sarah

"Your attacks are shadow slash, gravity, shadow fire, shadow blast, midnight beam cannon, and grand shadow cross." said Rolf

"So what attacks you've got Rolf?" asked Kevin

"Rolf's attacks are time stop, time slowdown, time speed up, hourglass beam cannon, time slash, and the ability to time travel." said Rolf

"What you can travel through time?" asked Sarah

"Cool Rolf." said Nazz

"Now if they're no more questions, let's give these two hullogons a merciless butt kicking shall we." said Rolf

"Yeah time to pound them." said Kevin

Meanwhile Fanboy and Chum Chum are shocked to see what had happened to the kids.

"Fanboy what just happened?" asked Chum Chum

"No clue Chum Chum no clue." said Fanboy

"You dorks are dead take this, Fire Strom!" shouted Kevin as he summon the power of fire and flames fell from the sky aiming for Fanboy

"Uh oh better think fast Frosty Freezy Freeze Vision! shouted Fanboy as he aims at the flames giving Nazz a chance to attack him.

"Take this Holy Lance!" shouted Nazz as she fires a lance of light out of her hand at Fanboy managing to hit him

"Uhhh didn't see that coming. Uh oh ahhhh!" screamed Fanboy as Kevin summons another firestorm that manages to hit him.

"Fanboy are you all right?" asked Chum Chum

"Don't worry I'm ok, it seems they somehow manage to gain superpowers very quickly." said Fanboy

"That's just the beginning eat this Wind Blade!" shouted Captain Melonhead as he fired blades of wind at Chum Chum

"Frosty Freezy Freeze Vison!" shouted Chum Chum as he freezed the wind blade

"Good work, now eat my Frosty Freezy Freeze Punch?" shouted Fanboy as he tries to punch Jonny but then time slowed down.

"Time Slow Down!" shouted Rolf

"Thanks Rolf now time for a tornado to hit. Tornado!" said Captain Melonhead as he summons a tornado and sucks Fanboy into it.

"Woahhhhhhhhhh I'm getting dizzy." said Fanboy as he was being spun around and taking damage from the tornado

"Fanboy alright you've just made me mad eat Frosty Freezy Freeze Cannon!" shouted Chum Chum as he was charging up the beam

"Uh oh better think fast." said Kevin

"I got this Holy Beam Cannon! shouted Nazz as a beam of heavenly light shot out of her hands the two beams clashed

"Grrrrrrrr come on can't lose this. Sarah give me a hand will yeah." said Nazz

"Oh right Midnight Beam Cannon!" shouted Sarah as a purple beam shot out of her hands merging with Nazz's Holy Beam Cannon.

The two girls were in beam struggle with Chum Chum trying to overpower him. Meanwhile Fanboy was trying to get out of the tornado.

"Got to get out of here, time to crank up the power Frosty Freezy Freeze Ken times 5!" shouted Fanboy as he increased his power and he somehow manages to get out of the tornado.

"Oh great." said Kevin

"I got this Sword Strom!" shouted Jimmy as swords rain down on Fanboy

"Frosty Freezy Freeze Barrier!" shouted Fanboy as a barrier of ice surrounded him protecting him from the swords.

"Darn it he has a barrier." said Jimmy

"No problem Flame Snake!" shouted Kevin as he summons a snake of flames at Fanboy melting the barrier

"Thanks Kevin now for my Mega Slash!" shouted Jimmy as he summons a sword and then swings it at Fanboy

Jimmy manages to cut Fanboy but he was far from finished Jimmy then uses his sword barrage on him.

"Frosty Freezy Freeze Blast!" shouted Fanboy as an ice dome shot out of his body hitting Jimmy and Kevin

"Ouch man that really hurt." said Kevin in pain

"Who knows how many moves they got." said Jimmy

"Time for Rolf to go one on one with Fanboy." said Rolf

"Good luck." said Kevin

So Rolf charges at Fanboy and they began a series of punches and kicks. Meanwhile Sarah and Nazz are pushing themselves to their limits to overpower Chum Chum.

"Darn it he's overpowering us." said Sarah

"What was your first clue Sarah." said Nazz

"Time to power up some more. Frosty Freezy Freeze Ken times ten!" shouted Chum Chum as he gains more power

"Oh great we're about to be overpowered." said Sarah

"Don't give up Sarah give it everything you got full power." said Nazz

Sarah and Nazz went full power to push the Frosty Freezy Freeze Cannon back. Meanwhile Rolf and Fanboy are still exchanging blows with each other.

"Whoa look at him go." said Captain Melonhead

"Yeah keep it up Rolf you've got him on the ropes." said Kevin

"Frosty Freezy Freeze Cannon!" shouted Fanboy

"Hourglass Beam Cannon!" shouted Rolf as a huge hourglass appears and fires a beam

The two beams cashed now Rolf and Fanboy are trying to overpower each other.

"Oh man this is sick." said Kevin

"Don't let him overpower you Rolf." said Captain Meolnhead

"Let's give Rolf a hand Jonny." said Kevin

"Right." said Captain Melonhead

"Flame Cannon!" shouted Kevin as a beam of fire shot out of his hands and merges with the hourglass beam cannon

"Nature Blast!" shouted Captain Melonhead as a huge energy ball forms from his hand then throws it into the hourglass beam cannon.

So Captain Melonhead along with Kevin and Rolf are trying to overpower Fanboy.

"Man that's a lot of power, better power up some more. Frosty Freezy Freeze Ken times fifthteen! shouted Fanboy as his power increased

"Oh come on give me a break." said Kevin

"Holy cow that beam is overpowering us." said Captain Melonhead

"We much not give up, full power everyone." said Rolf

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed Captain Melonhead, Rolf and Kevin as their attack starts to overpower Fanboy

Meanwhile Sarah and Nazz began to make progress, it wasn't long before Chum Chum went Frosty Freezy Freeze Ken times fifthteen.

"Frosty Freezy Freeze Ken times fifthteen!" shouted Chum Chum

"Aw come on give me a break." said Sarah

"Don't let up. Jimmy, help us out will ya." said Nazz

"Ok Nazz. Grand Slash Beam!" shouted Jimmy as he swung his sword and a massive beam came out and merged with the Holy Beam Cannon

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed Jimmy, Nazz, and Sarah as their attack starts to overpower Chum Chum

After 2 minutes the kids were able to overpower the two.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" screamed Fanboy and Chum Chum as they were hit by the beams

"Alright we did it." said Kevin

Suddenly Fanboy and Chum Chum went full power on the Frosty Freezy Freeze Ken.

"Frosty Freezy Freeze Ken times TWENTY! shouted Fanboy and Chum Chum as they powered up to the extreme

"Ah nuts." said Kevin

"Holy cow they're at full power now." said Captain Melonhead

"Oh boy this fight just got tougher now." said Nazz

"We must use every ounce of power we have, in order to beat these two." said Rolf

"I'm surprised the Eds didn't get superpowers." said Captain Melonhead

"Guess heaven doesn't give powers to dorks." said Kevin

"Let's hope we're strong enough to beat them at full power." said Nazz

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Things are heating up in this battle oh by the way this story might be longer than 5 chapters I think 7 might be the best guess don't worry the Eds will get powers from the Celestial Guardians as well just not until the last chapter though.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Full Powered Battle Angel Powered Infused Kids of the Cub-da-sac vs Full Powered Fanboy and Chum Chum

Fanboy and Chum Chum decided to use Frosty Freezy Freeze Ken Times Twenty to become powerful enough to take on the kids after realizing the kind of power they now wield. Now the real fight has begun can Kevin and his friends defeat these seemly powerful idiotic foes.

"Hahahahaha. Behold the full extent of our Frosty Freezy Freeze Ken, if you thought times fifthteen was tough, times twenty makes us completely invincible." said Fanboy

"I don't know where your powers came from but it won't be enough to beat us." said Chum Chum

"Rats they've become even stronger, looks like we'll have to go full power on our attacks, if we want to beat these dorks."said Kevin

"They may think they're invincible, but that power won't last forever, they'll eventually start to feel pain from pushing their bodies this far, they can't possibly expect for that power to last, if it's a stronger version of Kaio Ken, then the same harmful effect should happen, for pushing the limitations of their bodies." said Nazz

"Hope your right about that theory Nazz, because we're the ones being pushed to our limits here." said Sarah

"Then lets push ourselves harder, so we can beat Fanboy and Chum Chum." said Captain Melonhead

"Jonny Woodboy's right, we must use the full power of these marks of ours to defeat these two, now less talk more action I say." said Rolf

"Now you're talking, let's get it on. Fanboy and Chum Chum you dorks are dead." said Kevin

"Bring it." said Fanboy

So Kevin follow by Captain Melonhead and Rolf took on Fanboy while Nazz, Sarah, and Jimmy took on Chum Chum.

Meanwhile down by the lane.

"Cool the kids have superpowers and they're giving Fanboy and Chum Chum a run for their money." said Ed

"No kidding sherlock but only one problem we don't have any powers so we can't join the kicking Fanboy and Chum Chum's butts party." said Eddy

"Well I guess we just have to cheer them on, and hope they can defeat Fanboy and Chum Chum." said Double Dee

"Look at them go, baby sister's like a comic book superhero now." said Ed

"Yeah but that also means she can use her new powers to inflict more pain on us Ed." said Eddy

"Uh oh your right we better not get Sarah mad anymore Eddy." said Ed

"Or any of the other kids, I suggest we stop scamming the kids for now on Eddy." said Double Dee

"Yeah your right with those new powers they can literally kill us now. Man this sucks why do the kids get superpowers from heaven and we don't we're the stars of this show." said Eddy

"Guess for this fanfic, we're sitting on the sidelines, well it might be for the best after all we're usually the ones who are chosen to save the world for some unknown reason in most fanfics, so it might be a nice change for once Eddy." said Double Dee

"Are you kidding me, we're somebodies in those stories, and we get a little respect and what about the kids, they got powers for some unknown reason, so why should we be left out?" asked Eddy

"Let the kids have a turn Eddy we'll get our chance later in the story." said Ed

"We better cause I hate sitting on the sidelines, I'm a man of action." said Eddy

Back to the battle

"Phoenix Barrage!" shouted Kevin as body was in gulped in flames forming a phoenix then attacks Fanboy with super fast fire attacks

"Ow oh eh ah hot hot hot." shouted Fanboy as he was being rampaged by Kevin's super fast phoenix form

"Now you two." said Kevin

"Right Tornado!" shouted Captain Melonhead as he summons a tornado and sucks Fanboy into it

"I got out of this once, and I can do it again." said Fanboy

"Then this should make it harder for you to escape." said Rolf

Rolf summons a sword in his hand and was about to use time slash.

"Take this. Time Slash!" shouted Rolf as he swung the sword a beam was fired and opened a rift it the space time continuum

"Whoa what the." said Kevin

"Holy cow what's that vortex?" asked Captain Melonhead

"Is that the power of time slash?" asked Kevin

"Yes indeed time slash can opened the space time continuum, Rolf plans to suck Fanboy into it so he'll be trapped in there forever." said Rolf

"Awesome." said Kevin

"Yes but once Fanboy is suck into the rift, Rolf must close it before it sucks everything in." said Rolf

"So it's a last resort good thinking Rolf." said Kevin

"Oh no you don't, you're not trapping me in the space time continuum. Super Frosty Freezy Freeze Blast!" shouted Fanboy

Fanboy freezes the tornado and smashes an exit while the rift closed up.

"Dangit we were so close." said Kevin

"Why did it closed Rolf?" asked Captain Melonhead

"It seems the rift can only stay open for 2 minutes, and then it closes up." said Rolf

"Nice try but you'll have to do better than that." said Fanboy

"Where was the rift open at Rolf?" asked Kevin

"It was inside the tornado he couldn't possibly escaped." said Rolf

"Ha I used my Super Frosty Freezy Freeze Blast to freeze the tornado before I reach the rift, nice try but I've out smarted you all." said Fanboy

"That must be what he used last time to get out, looks like we'll have to try something else." said Captain Melonhead

"Correct my friends, so those tornado attacks are useless on me, now eat my Super Frosty Freezy Freeze Cannon!" shouted Fanboy as he charged up a more powerful version of the Frosty Freezy Freeze Cannon

"Quick lets counter it." said Kevin

"Right." said Captain Melonhead and Rolf

So Kevin, Captain Melonhead and Rolf used their fused beam attack, combining the Hourglass Beam Cannon the Flame Cannon and Nature Blast to counter the Super Frosty Freezy Freeze Cannon.

"Alright Chum Chum prepare to die. Grand Shadow Cross! shouted Sarah as shadow energy surrounded her body and five huge purple crosses fell from the sky surrounding Chum Chum and black lighting fired from them hitting Chum Chum.

"Good work now it's my turn. Grand Holy Cross!" shouted Nazz as holy energy surrounded her body and ten huge holy crosses fell from the sky and landed next to the shadow crosses and holy light came out them infusing with the shadow crosses energy and attacked Chum Chum

"AHHHHHHHH!" scream Chum Chum as he was being attack by the powerful crosses.

"Nice teamwork Nazz, but how come you can summon more crosses than me?" asked Sarah

"Don't know but Chum Chum is finished." said Nazz

"Omega Frosty Freezy Freeze Blast!" shouted Chum Chum as an enormous dome of ice fired from his body destroying the crosses.

"Darn it, this idiot's tougher than he looks." said Sarah

"Time to use judgment, but it will take time to charge up." said Nazz

"How come?" asked Sarah

"Because I have to say a chant to call upon the light of judgment, you and Jimmy are gonna have to keep him busy until I'm done." said Nazz

"Gotcha we'll keep this fat idiot busy, just start chanting." said Sarah

"Leave him to us, you just worry about that chant, it may be the only way to defeat Fanboy and Chum Chum." said Jimmy

So Nazz started to say the chant to call upon heavens judgment, while Sarah and Jimmy took on Chum Chum.

"Mega Slash!" shouted Jimmy as his sword grow huge and started swinging at Chum Chum

"Frosty Freezy Freeze Sword!" shouted Chum Chum as he summoned an ice sword with a frosty freezy freeze cup shaped handle.

Jimmy and Chum Chum were clashing their blades at each other.

Meanwhile with Kevin's group.

"Grrrrr come on, don't let him overpower us, we can do this men." said Kevin

"Right, we shall not let this superhero wannabe, get the best of us, full power all of you." said Rolf

"As protectors of justice we shall prevail in this battle, now let defeat these evildoers once and for all." said Captain Melonhead

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" scream Kevin Rolf and Captain Melonhead as they successfully overpowered Fanboy.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Fanboy as the beam hit him.

"Did that do it?" asked Kevin

The smoke cleared and Fanboy was still stand barely injured.

"Son of a gun, did that attack of ours not do damage?" asked Rolf

"Man this is retarded we hit him dead on, and still it didn't do much damage. I'm starting to think our new powers are a joke, we keep hitting them and they still barely have a scratch on them." said Kevin

"Ha ha ha ha, you all may have unknown powers, but it's still not enough to overpower our Frosty Freezy Freeze Ken times twenty. We're invincible I tell ya." said Fanboy

"Maybe this will do damage. Nazz you finshed?" asked Sarah

Nazz had just finished the chant.

"Yeah take this. Judgment!" shouted Nazz as beams of holy light rain down on Fanboy and Chum Chum.

"Uh oh. AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Fanboy and Chum Chum as they were being hit by the rays of judgment; they tried to put a shield up but failed.

"Whoa awesome." said Kevin who was amazed by the power that Nazz's attack had

"That's the power of judgment, one of heaven's most powerful attacks. Fanboy and Chum Chum won't be able to do much since this attack can't be blocked. Even if they do survive this attack, their power will servely cripple, which means they're closed to being defeated." said Nazz

The judgment rays stop and Fanboy and Chum Chum were still standing.

"Huph huph, wow that was one powerful attack, you really did a number on us this time." said Fanboy who was breathing heavily

"Impressive you've managed to withstand all that, but your powers have crippled severely, one more attack that strong, and you two are history." said Nazz

"Oh really, Chum Chum I think it's time for our ultimate technique." said Fanboy

"Right." said Chum Chum

"I don't like the sound of that." said Sarah

'Brace yourselves everyone, those two haven't shown all of their power yet." said Rolf

"WHAT!" yelled Kevin?

"Correct, now prepare to face our strongest technique, the Omega Frosty Freezy Freeze Cannon." said Fanboy

"Oh no." said Kevin

"Let's go Chum Chum." said Fanboy

"Right." said Chum Chum

"Omega Frosty Freezy Freeze Cannon!" shouted Fanboy and Chum Chum as they fired a huge Ice beam out of their hands.

"Quick everyone, combine your attacks." said Kevin

"Right." said everyone else

The kids quickly combined all of the beam attacks into one super holy energy infused beam to counter the Omega Frosty Freezy Freeze Cannon.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr stay strong everyone." said Kevin

"Yeah no pressure." said Nazz

"Man this is really intense." said Sarah

"If this beam hits us we'll all human ice sculptures." said Captain Melonhead

"Not to mention halve the cub-da-sac will be frozen." said Jimmy

"Rolf hasn't pushed something this heavy, since Rolf had to push a wheel barrel full of 200 pounds of wood." said Rolf

"Either way we seriously need more power to beat these dorks because this attack is nearly impossible to overpower." said Kevin

"Bodies don't fail us now. HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Captain Melonhead

'HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed everyone as they push themselves to their limits eventually the beams caused an explosion hitting the kids and Fanboy and Chum Chum

"Holy cow that was one powerful attack, hope the kids are alright." said Eddy

"Boy Eddy I didn't think you would even care about our neighbors, or do you just care because without them you've had no one to scam." said Double Dee

"No I'm serious this isn't about money anymore, if the kids can't defeat Fanboy and Chum Chum with their new powers then no one can." said Eddy

"Wow I'm touch, you finally started caring about people other than yourself for once Eddy." said Double Dee

"Oh no look." said Ed

The Eds saw that the kids were badly injured and exhausted.

"Oh no Sarah!" scream Ed

Ed ran to his baby sister to see if she was ok, the other Eds followed.

"Sarah, Sarah speak to me, are you alright?" asked Ed in panic as he was trying to wake Sarah up

Ed notices that Sarah's mark disappeared along with the other kids' marks.

"Oh no the marks have disappeared." said Eddy in panic

"This is not good the kids' injuries are serious." said Double Dee

The kids were waking up. Sarah notices she was in her brothers arms.

"Uugh Ed, is that you big brother?" asked Sarah weakly

"Baby sister your still alive." said Ed

"Uuugh man that hurts, oh hey Eds surprised you three even came to check on us." said Kevin

"Of course why wouldn't we your our neighbors and our friends." said Double Dee

"Uugh man that was close did we get them?" asked Captain Melonhead who was now Jonny once more

"Hope so cause your marks had vanished." said Eddy

"What?" asked Kevin

He takes a look at his arm and notices his mark was gone along with the powers it came with it.

"Oh man the marks are gone." said Kevin

"Guess they were only temporary should've known they wouldn't last long." said Nazz

"Nazz are you alright?" asked Double Dee

"I'm fine don't worry about it." said Nazz

"Oh the agany please tell me that we defeated them." said Jimmy

"We must hope so, as the powers of the Celestial Guardians have worn off, they were only temporary." said Rolf

"Uh oh bad news look." said Ed

Everyone else looked and saw that Fanboy and Chum Chum were still standing.

"Oh come on you kidding me." said Eddy

"Hahahahahahahaha!" laughed Fanboy and Chum Chum

"Boy that was a close call but we've survived." said Fanboy

"In the end we've reign victorious, since it looks like your magic powers have worn off." said Chum Chum

"Damn it they are too strong, it's hopeless." said Eddy

"Listen Eds, we're too weak to fight anymore, it's up to you three to continue this battle." said Kevin weakly

"Gah you ugh three are our last hope, you three have to finish what we started." said Nazz weakly

"Us continue the fight? But how they're too strong and we have no powers we'd be useless." said Eddy

"He's right we're powerless against them, we wouldn't stand a chance against Fanboy and Chum Chum." said Double Dee

"Listen Ed boys they may be strong but their power has weaken they're not as powerful as they were when this fight started." said Rolf

"Even if they've weaken what can we just three outcasts who have no powers can do?" asked Double Dee

"Listen when we started fighting those two dorks we too were powerless until we were about to be beaten then the heavens share us some of their power, perhaps it will work for you three it has to, sides you three have been in tough situations before." said Kevin

"Yeah but." said Eddy

"Listen Ed boys, you three have invented many things for your scams, like the time you three made that thingamajig or when you three turned turkey baisters into squirt guns, and lets no forget how you made Double Dee Ed boy into a wrestler, or when you hot shot Eddy became Professor Scam didn't you had superpowers such as the ray of riches." said Rolf

"And let's not forget how you wanted to make me a star by turning me into a sumo wrestler, we tried to get to Japan but failed and you and Ed got hurt but you did it all for me, you just wanted to grant my wish." said Jimmy

"You three maybe powerless, but you won't know if you can beat them if you don't try." said Jonny

"Your right Jonny boy, we may not have powers from heaven, but we cannot let these two idiots take over our neighborhood so we must defeat them, powers or no powers." said Eddy

"That's right we must defeat Fanboy and Chum Chum for I 'am Lothar Slayer of Evil!" screamed Ed as he changed into his lothar costume

"Well then, I'm the Masked Mumbler wrestler of Peach Creak!" screamed Double Dee as he turned into the Masked Mumbler

"Aright Fanboy and Chum Chum prepare to meet Professor Scam!" shouted Eddy as he turned into Professor Scam

"So then you three want a crack at us, very good then, it would be boring if the fun ended so soon." said Fanboy

"Alright Fanboy and Chum Chum you two are going down." said Professor Scam

"Bring it on." said Fanboy

So the battle begins

End of Chapter

Man that was a long chapter. Next chapter is part 1 of the final battle Between the Eds and Fanboy and Chum Chum


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Last Hope

The kids of the cub-da-sac did their very best to try to defeat Fanboy and Chum Chum but it wasn't enough to defeat them. Exhausted, injured and now powerless it's up to the Eds to finish the fight. Can Ed Edd n Eddy with the power of their alter egos finished what Kevin and the others started.

"This is it boys, it's up to us now to defeat these chumps so let's kick their idiotic annoying butts." said Professor Scam

"And here I thought we wouldn't have to step in." said Masked Mumbler

"Let's make them pay for hurting our friends, and my baby sister." said Lothar

"Fanboy and Chum Chum, we the Eds will defeat you two once and for all." said Professor Scam

"Then let us begin. Frosty Freezy Freeze Cannon! shouted Fanboy

"Ray of Riches!" shouted Professor Scam as a green beam with dollar signs fired out his head

"Can't believe I'm saying but, Professor Scam kick Fanboy and Chum Chum's butts." said Jonny

"You got it Jonny boy." said Professor Scam

"Let me help Lothar Barrage!" shouted Lothar as a black beam fired from his sword and mixed with the Ray of Riches

"Good thinking lumpy time to go full power. Haaaaaa!" screamed Professor Scam as he was able to overpower Fanboy

"Did that do it?" asked Lothar

"No monobrow, he's far from finished." said Professor Scam

"Frosty Freezy Freeze Blast!" shouted Fanboy

"Uh oh." said Professor Scam

"Quick dodge it." said Lothar

Professor Scam and Lothar dodge it meanwhile Masked Mumbler was in a one on one battle with Chum Chum.

"Super Stinking Breath!" shouted Chum Chum

Masked Mumbler quickly pulled out an O2 mask so he wouldn't be able to smell Chum Chums bad breath.

"Man Double Dee thinks fast." said Sarah

"Nice try but I come prepare when facing odorous environments now prepare to face my wrestling moves such as my Spinning Wheel move." said Masked Mumbler as he turned his body into a wheel and rolled at Chum Chum

"Super Sticky Bubble Gum Attack!" shouted Chum Chum

"Not happening Hammer Kick!" shouted Masked Mumbler as his feet formed into a hammer and kicked it back at Chum Chum

"Uh oh, Frosty Freezy Freeze Shield!" shouted Chum Chum as he formed a shield to prevent the gum from sticking to him

"They think fast." said Lothar

"Time for my Super Ray of Riches!" shouted Professor Scam as a rainbow colored beam with dollar signs fired out of his head

"Super Frosty Freezy Freeze Cannon!" shouted Fanboy and Chum Chum

"Super Loither Barrage!" shouted Loither as he fired a gold beam out of his sword and mixed with the Super Ray of Riches

"Man the Eds are putting up a good fight." said Kevin

"Even without the powers of the celestial guardians, the Ed boys still have powers from their alter egos, meaning they have a chance to beat them I say." said Rolf

"I think Fanboy and Chum Chum might be holding back." said Nazz

"How so?" asked Sarah

"Because we did the same level of attacks on Fanboy and Chum Chum and it didn't really do a thing. I think Fanboy and Chum Chum might be holding back, cause the Eds don't have the powers of the celestial guardians. Then again we did a pretty decent amount of damage on them thanks to the judgment spell, so it might be all the remaining power they have left." said Nazz

An explosion occurred as the attacks canceled each other out.

"Aright that should be enough for the warm up now to get serious." said Fanboy

"What warm up you two were holding back?" asked Professor Scam

"Correct now prepare to fan our true power behold." said Fanboy

"Omega Frosty Freezy Freeze Ken Times Twenty!" shouted Fanboy and Chum Chum as huge pink and blue energy surrounded them increasing their power to extreme the power was so great that it destroyed halve the cub-da-sac

"Holy macrolls." said Sarah

"You've got to be kidding me." said Nazz

"So that's their full power." said Kevin

"You mean to tell us that that's your full power." said Professor Scam

"Correct this is real full extent of our power which we've been holding back until now." said Fanboy

"You've guys never stood a chance against us now feel our power." said Chum Chum

"Oh man." said Professor Scam

"Twin Omega Frosty Freezy Freeze Blast!" shouted Fanboy and Chum Chum as huge domes of ice exploded out of their bodies completely destroying the cub-da-sac Professor scam puts up a dollar shield which barely protected them from the blast.

"Ok I'm hurt now." said Professor Scam whose now back to Eddy along with Lothar and Masked Mumbler returning back to their normal selves.

"Ugh drat their way too powerful beyond this point gentlemen." said Double Dee

"This is bad guys Fanboy and Chum Chum are too strong for us now." said Ed

"No wonder their show's still going on, even know more than halve of the viewers hate them." said Eddy

"Oh man, the Eds are at their limit." said Kevin

"Those dishonorable underwear on the outside wearing underlings. They've been hiding that kind of power all along." said Rolf

"Man why did we have to lose our powers, when Fanboy and Chum Chum clearly had more power than we thought." said Kevin

"This is not good, their power exceeds beyond human capabilities, no beyond mortal capabilities now." said Double Dee

"Man we're in trouble Fanboy and Chum Chum are now so strong that no one on earth can beat them." said Eddy

"We need more power, we need the celestial guardians help, we can't defeat them by ourselves." said Ed

"Someone anyone up there in heaven please we need help. Fanboy and Chum Chum are too powerful for us humans alone to beat if you can give some of your powers to the kids then surely you can lend us some. It doesn't have to be permanent just long enough until we can defeat Fanboy and Chum Chum. Celestial Guardians of heaven, I Eddward Johnson ask for your help, please let us have the last three marks; surely the other three guardians should be more than powerful enough to help us defeat Fanboy and Chum Chum. Please I beg of you lend us your strength." pleaded Double Dee

"It's not working, don't tell me that they are just gonna let Fanboy and Chum Chum take over the world, it would be worse than the Devil taking over the world, in fact Fanboy and Chum Chum would probably annoy him till his head explodes." said Eddy

"It seems we are not worthy of having such power, we are outcasts, we scam kids out of their money, we are bad so we are not worthy of having heavens help." said Ed

"So we are meant to be outcasts forever, serves us right after everything we did, we probably deserved to burn in hell for all the scamming, bulling, and for me being selfish, I cared about nobody but myself, and I drag my friends into my greedy ways. All I wanted was to be accepted by others but my greedy ways turned me and pals into outcasts I don't blame god for not caring about us we've done horribly things to our neighbors we took advantage of them and ripped them off." said Eddy

"And me for being a bad older brother to my sister. I even spent her allowance on jawbreakers, made Sarah angry and laughed at Jimmy when he was wedgied by Eddy." said Ed

"The truth is that my brother abused me as a child, true he did taught me how to scam kids, but he was a jerk all the things about my brother being cool, a wiz at bazooka playing, the servant of the king of England, all of it was a lie which made me a greedy selfish jerk. There I said it so please help us." said Eddy

"Wait Eddy was abused by his older brother." said Nazz

"Is that all true Eddy?" asked Double Dee

"Yes it's the truth, and if the Celestial Guardians could help us defeat Fanboy and Chum Chum, I'll end my greedy ways I swear." said Eddy

"Ok this is getting boring, lets finished this Chum Chum." said Fanboy

"Right." said Chum Chum

"Omega Frosty Freezy Freeze Cannon!" shouted Fanboy and Chum Chum

"Oh no." said Kevin

"Oh no." said Nazz

"This is it we're all doomed now." said Jonny

"Well it's been nice knowing you boys." said Eddy

"Good bye cruel world." said Ed

"No I won't let it, END LIKE THIS! AHHHHHH!" screamed Double Dee

Just then massive energy exploded out of Double Dee's body knocking his hat off and the last three holy marks appeared on the Eds. The rainbow colored star mark appeared on Ed's left hand, the light blue cross appeared on Eddy's right hand and the holy grail mark on Double Dee's chest. Not only had the marks appeared the Eds hair and eye colored changed as well. Eddy now had white hair with one eye his original eye color and the other eye purple, Ed now had sapphire hair with one eye his original eye color and the other eye silver, and Double Dee now had green hair one eye his original eye color and the other eye light green all of them had different color auras surrounding their bodies. Double Dee was able to stop the attack by putting up a large holy barrier.

"Whoa what the heck just happened?" asked Fanboy in disbelief

"No way, the Eds did get angelic powers." said Kevin

"Just in the nick of time too." said Sarah

"And they're glowing too, just like an angel." said Jimmy

"Yo Rolf how come the Eds hair and eye color changed?" asked Kevin

"Because the guardians answered the Ed boys' pleas for help and they willingly gave the Ed boys their power along with part of their consciousness being inside the Ed boys, with means they can also telepathically communicate with the Ed boys." said Rolf

"So why didn't our hair and eye color changed?" asked Sarah

"Because the marks appeared on us randomly we did not ask the guardians for help for the marks to appear nor did they willing give us the powers." said Rolf

"So we were just picked at random, so the guardians don't know about us at all." said Sarah

"Not true they know of us they just didn't willing pick us that's all we only had 10% of the full power they had." said Rolf

"What only 10% no wonder that attack didn't finished them off so how much power do the Eds have?" asked Sarah

"They have halve of their power, which means they have a chance to defeat Fanboy and Chum Chum."

"Whoa about time, so God does care about us." said Eddy

"Incredible so this is the power of the Celestial Guardians." said Double Dee

"Our pleas were answered we have powers." said Ed

"Now the real final battle can begin." said Double Dee

End of Chapter

Now that the Eds have powers from the Celestial Guardians they're now powerful enough to defeat Fanboy and Chum Chum. Next chapter is the part 2 of the final battle and is the longest chapter of the story.


	7. Chapter 7

Final Chapter The Last Battle Angelic Powered Infused Ed Edd n Eddy vs. Fanboy and Chum Chum

It seemed that Fanboy and Chum Chum had beaten the Eds but after a plea from the Eds to the Celestial Guardians the Eds were finally able to get the powers of the last three guardians now fully powered up the Eds are now strong enough to take on the fully powered Fanboy and Chum Chum The last battle has begun.

"Uh oh Fanboy, looks like the Eds have gain the same power, that those other kids had." said Chum Chum

"Not to worry Chum Chum they are still no match for our Omega Frosty Freezy Freeze Ken times twenty." said Fanboy

"Alright now that we have angelic powers, how are we supposed to use them?" asked Eddy

"Yeah Rolf, what kind of powers do the Eds have anyway?" asked Nazz

"Well no brain Ed boy has the mark of elements, which means that he can use earth, fire, wind, and water attacks." said Rolf

"Does that mean that Ed has some of mine, and Kevins attacks?" asked Jonny

"Correct besides the same attacks that you and Kevin had, no brain Ed boy also has attacks like Earthquake, Water Slash, Rock Storm, Waterfall, Water Snake, Tidal Wave, Sandstorm, Element Blast and Element Beam Cannon." said Rolf

"And Eddy." said Nazz

"Short stop Ed boy has the mark of ice which enables him to wield ice. His attacks are Ice Slash, Snow Storm, Ice Blast, Super Ice Blast, Ice Cross, Grand Ice Cross, Ice Beam, and Omega Ice Beam Cannon." said Rolf

"What about Double Dee?" asked Sarah

"Double Dee Ed boy has the mark of Unity which is the most powerful Double Dee Ed boy has all the powers of the other eight marks." said Rolf

"All the powers of the other eight marks so Double Dee is the most powerful and can wield all of the attacks that the other two Eds and our attacks." said Nazz

"Indeed plus his own attacks like, Super Nova Galaxy Beam Cannon, Lightning Blade, Thunder Slash, Heavens Arc Judgment, Holy Barrier, Celestial Blast, and Unity Blast." said Rolf

"Wait so I have all of the power of the Celestial Guardians plus my own powers does this mark belong to the leader of the Celestial Guardians?" asked Double Dee

"Yes indeed Double Dee Ed boy." said Rolf

"You've got to be kidding Sock hat gets the leader of the Celestial Guardians powers, then he should be able to beat these two on his own then right?" asked Eddy

"Not true Eddy, you three need to work together, just because Double Dee Ed boy has all the celestial guardians powers doesn't mean he's strong enough to beat them on his own." said Rolf

"He's right Eddy, we need to work together to defeat Fanboy and Chum Chum." said Double Dee

"Right so let's kick their butts already." said Eddy

"Bring it." said Chum Chum

So Eddy went after Chum Chum and began a series of punches, while Ed and Double Dee fought Fanboy

"Omega Frosty Freezy Freeze Blast!" shouted Fanboy

"Omega Ice Blast!" shouted Double Dee

Fanboy and Double Dee's blasts collided as they were in a power struggle.

"I'll help you Double Dee Ice Blast." shouted Eddy as he joined Double Dee in the Ice Blast

They overpowered Fanboy.

"Guah is that all you got." said Fanboy

"Not even close Double Dee." said Eddy

"Right Celestial Blast!" shouted Double Dee as a dome of light surrounded him and blasted Fanboy into a tree

"Holy cow, thats one powerful move." said Eddy

"Don't get too confident, it'll take more than that to stop him." said Double Dee

"Got that right. Omega Frosty Freezy Freeze Cannon!" shouted Fanboy as he fired the cannon from the trees

"Not happening. Super Nova Galaxy Beam Cannon!" shouted Double Dee as he fired a beam of galaxy power at the Omega Frosty Freezy Freeze Cannon

Fanboy and Double Dee were evenly matched; meanwhile Ed and Eddy were giving Chum Chum a beating.

"Ice Beam!" shouted Eddy as he fired a beam of ice out of his hands

"Omega Frosty Freezy Freeze Blast!" shouted Chum Chum

Ed was behind Chum Chum and used his Element Beam Cannon.

"Take this Element Beam Cannon!" shouted Ed as he fired a Red, Green, Brown, and Blue colored beam out of his hands which had the power of earth, fire, water, and wind.

"Good thinking Ed, there's no way Chum Chum's gonna survive this." said Eddy

"Wanna bet, haaaaaaaaaa!" screamed Chum Chum as he increased the range of the Omega Frosty Freezy Freeze Blast

"Oh man." said Eddy

The blast hit both Ed and Eddy.

"Ouchy." said Ed in pain

"Huh why aren't we frozen?" question Eddy

"Maybe it's because of the Celestial Guardians powers, we can't be frozen but we can still feel the pain that it inflects." said Ed

"Could be, then again I have the power of ice, while you have some powers of fire and Double Dee has all of the other powers of the celestial guardians. So we have a little bit of an advantage, unfortunally that mean Fanboy and Chum Chum can't be frozen either, my attacks are evenly match to these idiots, so my attacks won't do much damage to them." said Eddy

"Looks like Double Dee has Fanboy on the ropes." said Ed

Double Dee and Fanboy were exchanging blows with each other Fanboy summoned his frosty freezy freeze sword and Double Dee summon a holy sword then they start clashing blades.

Meanwhile with the kids of the cub-da-sac

"Wow Double Dee's really get the hang of it." said Sarah

"No kidding he's not giving Fandork any openings, he's hanging in there." said Kevin

"Wow you're calling Fanboy a dork what happened to calling the Eds dorks?" asked Sarah

"The Eds just became cool after Eddy confessed and the fact that the Eds got more power from the Celestial Guardians than we've gotten." said Kevin

"Man and here I thought we would be the heroes of this fanfic." said Sarah

"We are heroes Sarah, most fanfics just have the Eds fighting evildoers, but in this story we got the first crack at them." said Jimmy

"Let the Ed boys fight Fanboy and Chum Chum. We did a pretty good job at bashing Fanboy and Chum Chum, now the Ed boys must finish what we started." said Rolf

"I just wish we still had our powers, so we can lend them a hand." said Kevin

"Just let it go Kevin, we had our shot, now it's the Eds turn." said Jonny

"Whoa looks like Ed, and Eddy are holding their own against Chum Chum very well." said Nazz

"Man they're good, Fandork and Dork Dork are toast." said Kevin

"Knock those annoying idiots into next week fellies." said Jonny

Meanwhile somewhere in Heaven

The last three Celestial Guardians who were still up in heaven were sensing the power of the Eds and were getting ready to depart down to earth. The first guardian who had the Ice cross mark had white hair wore a light blue kimono had purple eyes she wielded a sword of ice and she wore white saddles. The second one who was already mentioned in the 4th chapter and the last one who was the leader with the holy grail mark on her back, had long green hair with a yellow ribbon on it, had light green eyes, wore a blue kimono with red flowers on it, wore green saddles and wielded a sword made of holy energy with a cross on the handle.

"So the marks have appeared just as expected." said the green haired angel

"They seem to be using our powers well." said the silver haired angel

"They did ask for our help so we gave them some of our power." said the sapphire haired angel

"I was hoping the marks would appear on their own, but since Fanboy and Chum Chum plan to take over the world we had no choice, those three boys were the only ones left that had strength in them since the other six weren't able to defeat them." said the green haired angel

"Good thing we did, those kids only had 10% of the power of the guardians so for those three boys, we had to give them halve of our power which was a little risky but it was the only way those boys were able to stand a chance against them especial since those two idiots were able to get powers from whoever the leader of this so call Shadow Idiots Organization is." said the silver haired angel

"Let's get down there right away, hopefully the other six guardians got there by now." said the green haired angel

"By the time they get there, Fanboy and Chum Chum might be beaten, with our powers infused into those boys Fanboy and Chum Chum are toast." said the silver haired angel

"Let's hope so let's go Guardians we'll meet up with the others, and then head for Peach Creek." said the green haired angel

"Right." said both the silver and sapphire angels

The three angels jumped down from the clouds and were on their way to join up with the other guardians.

"Hang on Eddward, I'm coming." thought the green haired angel

Meanwhile back to the battle

Double Dee was mopping the floor with Fanboy with punches faster than the speed of light thanks to the time speed up ability.

"Celestial Blast!" shouted Double Dee as holy energy exploded out his body and hitting Fanboy

"Gauh Omega Frosty Freezy Freeze Blast!" shouted Fanboy as he counters the Celestial Blast

The two blasts collided as they were in a power struggle. Meanwhile Ed and Eddy were beating the pants off of Chum Chum.

"Omega Sticky Bubble Gum Attack!" shouted Chum Chum as he summons a huge ball of gum and throws it at Ed and Eddy

"Not happening Ice Slash!" shouted Eddy as he summons a sword of ice and slashes the ball of gum freezing it.

"Now to smash it to a thousand pieces, question is how do I smash it?" questioned Eddy

"Simple create a large hammer of ice and smash the frozen gum with it." said a female voice in his head

"What the, who said that?" asked Eddy who was wonder who the voice in his head was

"I did don't be alarm Eddy I' am one of the Celestial Guardian the one who has the mark of ice I'm speaking to you telepathically." said the angel's voice in his head

"Telepathically you mean your psychic?" asked Eddy

"Yes we angels can communicate with you humans with our minds even if we're far away, I'm here to assist you in this battle along with our leader and the Celestial Guardian who has the Mark of Elements helping your two friends Ed and Double Dee." said the angel's voice in his head

"Wow thanks wait how you know our names?" asked Eddy

"We're angels, we watch over the entire world, so we know a lot of people's names." said the angel's voice in his head

"So you said you can help me right so how do I used this ice hammer that wasn't one of the attacks that Rolf said that I can use?" asked Eddy

"Those were just a few of the attacks that were written in the Celestial Guardian book, with my powers you can control ice which means besides a sword of ice, you can created any weapon you want, just used the power of ice to create a hammer of ice, like you did with the sword." said the angel's voice in his head

"Ok I'll give it a try." said Eddy

So Eddy uses the power of ice to create a large ice hammer.

"Sweet now to smash it to pieces." said Eddy

Eddy swings the hammer and smashes the frozen ball of gum to pieces.

"Uh oh." said Chum Chum

"Time to used this hammer, to make a pancake out of this loser." said Eddy

So Eddy charges at Chum Chum with his new ice hammer.

"So that's how you want to play it huh, well I too can create a hammer of ice behold Frosty Freezy Freeze Hammer!" shouted Chum Chum as he summons a hammer made out of frozen frosty freezy freeze

So Eddy and Chum Chum began a hammer dual meanwhile Ed was gonna give Double Dee a hand.

"Hang on Double Dee, Ed is coming to help you fight Fanboy." said Ed as he was heading for Double Dee who was fighting Fanboy

"Oh thank you Ed, I could really use some help, Fanboy is a tough opponent to beat." said Double Dee

"So your coming to join us in our battle huh so prepare to meet my Omega Frosty Freeze Icicle Storm!" shouted Fanboy as he summons a pink frosty freezy freeze cloud and fired huge frosty freezy freeze icicles and Double Dee and Ed

"Not happening Holy Barrier!" shouted Double Dee as he puts up a barrier around himself and Ed to prevent the attack form hitting them

"How do you put up the barrier Double Dee?" asked Ed

"Well Ed besides my ability to use all of the Celestial Guardians attacks, I can also create an indestructible barrier around us." answered Double Dee

"Wow so it's a stronger version of the light shield?" asked Ed

"Precisely Ed, now time to go on the offensive ready Ed?" asked Double Dee

"Ready, what attack should we use on him anyway?" asked Ed

"Let's combine you Element Beam Cannon with my Super Nova Galaxy Beam Cannon to deal a great deal of damage to him." said Double Dee

"Sounds good to me." said Ed

"Super Nova Galaxy Beam Cannon!" shouted Double Dee

"Element Beam Cannon!" shouted Ed as he combined his attack with Double Dee's

"Omega Frosty Freezy Freeze Cannon!" shouted Fanboy as he fired a super large beam of ice at the two eds attack.

"Stay strong Ed, we can beat him." said Double Dee

"Gotcha we will beat him, for Sarah and everyone in the cub-da-sac." said Ed

Meanwhile back to Eddy's fight with Chum Chum

"Eat this Grand Ice Cross!" shouted Eddy as he summoned 5 giant holy crosses of ice from the sky and surrounded Chum Chum then super ice cold beams were fired on Chum Chum.

"Yes now to finished him." said Eddy

But then the ice shatters and Chum Chum was free.

"What the." said Eddy in disbilef

"Have you've forgotten that Fanboy and I can use the power of Frosty Freeze Freeze which is also the power of ice meaning we can't be frozen for long." said Chum Chum

"Damn what now?" questioned Eddy

"Now eat my Frosty Freezy Freeze Spear Storm!" shouted Chum Chum as he summoned a storm of spears made of frosty freezy freeze at Eddy but Eddy quickly use his sword to slice the spears then headed for Chum Chum and gave him a slashing.

"Now take this, Omega Ice Beam Cannon!" shouted Eddy as he fired a massive icy beam cannon out of his hands at Chum Chum

"Omega Frosty Freezy Freeze Shield!" shouted Chum Chum as a huge ice shield forms around Chum Chum to block the attack

"Grrr. This is taking forever, there has to be a way to take this cubby boy down." said Eddy

Meanwhile Ed and Double Dee are having their own troubles defeating Fanboy.

"Celestial Blast!" shouted Double Dee

"Omega Frosty Freezy Freeze Blast!" shouted Fanboy

"Element Blast!" shouted Ed

The three were in another power struggle which Ed and Double Dee were able to win but Fanboy quickly put up another shield to prevent him from taking too much damage.

"All right this is gone on long enough, time to use the Holy Judgement spell. Ed I'll need you to keep him busy for me." said Double Dee

"Roger that Double Dee." said Ed

So Ed fought Fanboy while Double Dee was saying the chant to use the holy judgement spell.

"Earthquake!" shouted Ed as he slams the ground causing it to shake and tear the ground

"Woooah the earth is shaking!" screamed Fanboy as the ground from underneigh his feet was tearing apart Fanboy almost fell in untill he fell above it.

"What you can fly?" asked Ed in disbelief

"Course I can, it's one of the many powers we have, now taste my Frosty Freezy Freeze Beam Storm!" shouted Fanboy as he summon a rain of Frosty Freezy Freeze Beams down at Ed

"Uh oh ahhhhhh!" scream Ed as he was hit by the beams

"Hahahahaha. You had enough or do you want more." said Fanboy

Double Dee finished the chant and was ready to unleash his holy judgment attack.

"Holy Judgment!" shouted Double Dee as huge beams of light rain down on both Fanboy and Chum Chum

"Not this again." said Chum Chum

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed both Fanboy and Chum Chum as they were hit very hard by the beams

"Nice job sockhat, they're finished." said Eddy

The smoke cleared and unfortunately, Fanboy and Chum Chum were still alive and to make matters worse they increase the power of the Omega Frosty Freezy Freeze Ken by times fifthty.

"Aw come on seriously." said Eddy

"They're unstoppable Eddy." said Ed

"Thats it prepare to face our final ultimate attack, and with the Omega Frosty Freezy Freeze Ken times fifthty, we are now too strong to destroy." said Fanboy

"Yeah so prepare for destruction." said Chum Chum

"Not good we'll have to finish them in one blast, if we want to defeat them." said Double Dee

"And what attack in our arsenal is gonna do that sock hat?" asked Eddy

"Looks like it comes down to one last all or nothing beam cannon showdown, if we don't beat them with this next attack, we're done for." asnwered Double Dee

"We'll have to combine our strongest beam attacks to beat them." said Ed

Fanboy and Chum Chum floated to the sky as they were preparing to charge up their ultimate attack.

"This is it gentlemen, it all ends here." said Double Dee

"Final Omega Frosty Freezy Freeze CANNON!" shouted Fanboy and Chum Chum as they fire a ice beam the size of a city.

"Super Nova Galaxy Beam Cannon!" shouted Double Dee

"Omega Ice Beam Cannon!" shouted Eddy

"Element Cannon!" shouted Ed

The Eds combined their attacks to counter Fanboy and Chum Chums attack

"Holy macrolls, it's the beam showdown to end all beam showdowns." said Jimmy

"Man the climax is here folks, pray for the Eds to win this struggle." said Kevin

"Come on guys you can beat these two." said Nazz

The Eds were in a serious power struggle with Fanboy and Chum Chum.

"Guah man this is one very strong attack, don't know how much more we can take." said Eddy

"Stay strong gentlemen we can't let them over power us we will win this one way or another." said Double Dee

"That's right we as pals will defeat Fanboy and Chum Chum even if it cost us our lives." said Ed

"Come on damn it, the Final Omega Frosty Freezy Freeze Cannon is overpowering us." said Eddy

"We need more power I'm afraid, because this attack is too powerful for us alone to overpower." said Double Dee

"No kidding sherlock, problem is the kids' marks have vanished, so they are powerless now." said Eddy

"Can't hold out for much longer, someone anyone please help us." said Double Dee

"Give it up sock hat we're on our own." said Eddy

"No you three are not on your own." said a female voice in Ed's head

"Huh who said that?" asked Ed

"I did I am one of the Celestial Guardians, the Celestial Guardian who has the mark of elements." said the angel's voice

"And me, the leader of the Celestial Guardians." said another angel's voice in Double Dee's head

"How long were you all in our heads?" asked Ed

"We've been with you three, since we gave you our powers, and we shall help you defeat these two idiots once and for all." said the angel's voice in Ed's head

"How can you help us, we're at maximum power with our attack and it's still not strong enough?" asked Double Dee

"Simple we'll combine our attacks with yours telepathically." said the angel's voice in Eddy's head

"Eddward as the leader of the Celestial Guardians it is my duty to help those who are weak. You hold more power than your using at the moment Eddward, and now it's time to unleashed the full extent of that power." said the angel's voice in Double Dee's head

"What do you mean I have more power, and how do I increased that power anyway?" asked Double Dee

"You have an attack that can combine with your fused beam cannon, it's an attack that utilizes to true power of the Celestial Guardians. The Unity Blast combined with the Super Nova Galaxy Beam Cannon, it can become a really powerful attack, it uses the powers of all of the other celestial guardians around you, you can absorb the energy from your friends marks and increase the fuse beam attack's power making it strong enough to overpower the Final Omega Frosty Freezy Freeze Cannon." said the angel's voice in Double Dee's head

"Absorb the energy from my friends marks, you mean me and my friends can combine the powers we have in the marks together for one mighty attack?" asked Double Dee

"But I thought sock hat already have all the powers of the marks?" asked Eddy

"He does but even that kind of power alone isn't enough, just because the leader of the Celestial Guardians have all the power of the other guardians marks, doesn't mean that she is as strong as god. We are a team and teamwork is where the true power of the Celestial Guardians comes from, now all of you release everything within yourselves to use the unity blast." said the angel's voice in Eddy's head

"You heard her boys, let's give it everything we got." said Eddy

"Right." said both Ed and Double Dee

So the Eds increase their power and channel all their energy into one blast.

"Release it Eddward, release everything, that goes for you two as well feel the powers inside yourselves and release it all into the Super Nova Galaxy Beam." said the angel's voice in Double Dee's head

"Ready fellies?" asked Double Dee

"Ready." said Eddy

"Ed is fully powered up, so yeah I'm ready." said Ed

"Here we go." said Double Dee

"Unity Blast!" shouted the Eds as super powerful holy energy was now infused within the Eds fused beam cannon and became so massive it started to overpower Fanboy and Chum Chum

"Increase the power of the Omega Frosty Freezy Freeze Ken quickly Chum Chum." said Fanboy

"Can't our bodies are too weaken by the pressure of the Omega Frosty Freezy Freeze Ken we're at our limit here." said Chum Chum

"Told yeah the power would, back fire on them." said Nazz

"They are finished for real this time." said Kevin

"This is it time to die." said Eddy

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed the Eds as they push their attack to the maximum complete overpowering Fanboy and Chum Chum

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Fanboy and Chum Chum

Fanboy and Chum Chum were blasted all the way into the outer space and into the sun where their bodies were burned up in the sun completely destroying them for good.

"Huph huph we did it boys Fanboy and Chum Chum have been destroyed." said Eddy

The Eds fainted and the marks faded along with their hair and eye color returning to normal.

In Double Dee's mind

Double Dee wakes up, and finds himself in the arms of a beautiful young green haired woman with a yellow ribbon in her hair, had blue green eyes wore a blue kimono with flowers on it, and wore green sandals.

"Are you alright Eddward?" asked the woman

"Yes I'm fine thank you, but who are you and how do you know my full name?" asked Double Dee

"I 'am the leader of the Celestial Guardians as for how I know you I've been watching over you for quite awhile you could say I'm your guardian angel." said the woman

"You're the leader of the Celestial Guardians." said Double Dee

"Correct I'm the one who answered your plea, when I heard you calling us for help we decided to give you and your friends our power to help you defeat Fanboy and Chum Chum you did very well." said the woman

"Thank you but what is your name anyway?" asked Double Dee

"I can't tell you that yet but I assure you we will meet face to face someday. You might find out sooner than you think till we meet again Eddward Johnson." said the woman

She left and Double Dee woke up and was back in the cub-da-sac with the kids staring at him.

"Your awake thank goodness." said Nazz

"Nazz, Kevin, Jonny, everyone." said Double Dee

"Ed are you alright?" asked Sarah

"I'm ok baby sister, Fanboy and Chum Chum have been defeated forever." said Ed

"Man this has been quite a day hasn't it." said Double Dee

"Tell me about it." said Eddy

"Let Rolf give the arm rube of victory." said Rolf who rubs the Eds arms

"You guys did it you've saved the cub-da-sac, you've saved the world." said Jonny

"No Jonny boy we saved the world, all of us not just me and my pals but all of you as well." said Eddy

"This calls for some jawbreakers. said Ed

"Took the words out of my mouth." said Kevin

"Let's hit the candy store my treat using the money from the scam today which was our final scam, from this day forward there will be no more scamming from us let us all be friends and rejoice." said Eddy

"He's right look of what we accomplished together as one neighborhood." said Double Dee

"Yeah we all saved the world, from becoming enslaved by a pair of complete annoying idiots." said Sarah

"Enough talk let us hit the candy store and have a jawbreaker party I say." said Rolf

Everyone cheered.

"To the candy store." said Ed

And so thanks to the power of the unity blast Ed Edd n Eddy were finally able to defeat Fanboy and Chum Chum. As everyone had jawbreakers only three questions remained who gave Fanboy and Chum Chum super powers, who are the shadow idiots and most importantly will the Eds and the kids ever meet the Celestial Guardians we may never know. So Rejoice as Fanboy and Chum Chum have been defeated for good maybe someday the show will be canceled.

The End

Authors Note: I hoped you all enjoyed this story sorry if the final chapter was too long I didn't want to make the story over 20 chapters long like Ultimate Final Battle was which wasn't really anyone's cup of tea since no one's reviewed that story I'm guessing it suck badly. Till the next story.


End file.
